Almas gemelas
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Impotencia. Eso es lo que Alec siente al recordar un año más que no logró salvar a su gemela del purgatorio eterno, de la vida amarga y solitaria de un vampiro. Jane se encarga de abrirle los ojos, ella es feliz, porque está a su lado, y lo estará siempre


**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**_Pandora Lover_**

* * *

- Alec…

El aludido se volteó, aunque hacía ya tiempo que sabía que Jane lo buscaría, y que lo encontraría.

Bastó que sus ojos inexpresivos, sedientos de sangre, hablaran por ellos mismos. Hacía siglos que las palabras no lograban expresar lo que ellos conseguían con sólo una mirada, ser gemelos no sólo los hacía parecerse el uno al otro, los conectaba de una forma especial, y ahora que eran inmortales y con dones totalmente espeluznantes… todavía más. Y es que no sólo eran gemelos físicos, también tenían almas gemelas.

Jane sonrió tristemente y se acercó sigilosa a su hermano (porque, aunque continuar considerándolo un hermano era erróneo, Jane se sentía ligada a él espiritualmente, aunque la sangre que corriera por sus venas fuera distinta. Más bien, aunque ya no corriera sangre por sus venas).

Alec cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto de la palma de la mano de Jane contra su mejilla. Se sentía cálido, lleno de sentimientos incomprensibles para quien no hubiera experimentado aquello jamás. Con extrema lentitud (poco propia de los vampiros) apartó la mano de Jane con suavidad de su rostro y la besó con ternura, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.

- Vuelve pronto.

Él asintió, manteniendo hasta el último segundo su mano entrelazada a la de Jane. Y luego, simplemente, desapareció.

A veces, cuando el verano se avecinaba allá por Italia, Alec necesitaba un tiempo para él sólo. Si hubiera continuado siendo un humano (lo cual era mortalmente imposible, claro), tendría pesadillas. Pesadillas que hoy, habiéndose convertido en vampiro desde hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba, revivía en cada poro de su piel, en cada resquicio de su marchitado corazón como retazos de una vida pasada, una vida que ansiaba olvidar, pero que lo ataba fuertemente a la realidad.

Increíble cómo recordaba el olor a hoguera en su ropa, bajo sus pies, a su alrededor. Como si aquello hubiera sucedido ayer. Increíble cómo aún escuchaba los gritos de Jane a su lado, la visión horrenda que le provocó ver a los aldeanos prendiendo fuego a la leña de sus pies, mientras ella permanecía asida al tronco muerto de un árbol. Muerto, como Alec estaba seguro de que terminarían ambos.

Alec observó sus muñecas apesadumbrado. Aún estaban ahí las magulladuras que le había producido su constante rivalidad contra las cuerdas que lo ataban. Trágico cómo recordaba el mareo constante de su cuerpo, por la cantidad indecente de sangre que estaba perdiendo por las muñecas al intentar soltarse del fuerte amarre.

Impotencia.

Sonrió amargamente. Jamás volvería a sentir aquello, nunca más. Ahora era Alec el poderoso, mientras que todos aquellos aldeanos hubieran estado indefensos frente a su sed de venganza… y de sangre. Aún recordaba lo feliz que le hizo saber lo que su don le proporcionaría: Libertad, fortaleza. Pero sobretodo, se sintió feliz cuando supo que jamás volvería a presenciar impotente la muerte de ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Corría a la velocidad de las estrellas sin rumbo fijo, aunque sus pasos siempre le conducían a una determinada dirección. Y Alec lo sabía, simplemente fingía no darse cuenta.

Ojalá los Vulturi le hubieran encontrado antes, ojalá lo hubieran convertido en vampiro antes de que Jane y ella fueran sometidos a la hoguera por causas que ni ellos recordaban. Así, hoy, sólo él sufriría la condena del purgatorio eterno, de la infidelidad constante, del sabor amargo del que sabe que jamás volverá a respirar, que su corazón jamás volverá a latir.

Jane estaría muerta entonces, pero habría vivido una vida plena y feliz. Llena de sentimientos y sensaciones que él no podía ofrecerle, por mucho que quisiera.

Se sentó contra el árbol de siempre, sobre la colina que visitaba con tanta frecuencia, observando frente a él la hermosura y el esplendor del cielo estrellado, del silencio absoluto, de la paz y la tranquilidad que los Vulturi no podían ofrecerle, tal vez sólo Jane.

Suspiró, Jane…

Llevaba siglos engañándose a sí mismo respecto a su gemela. Cuando aún humanos sus padres los habían obligado a contraer matrimonio con sólo quince años, todo había comenzado como un juego. Por aquella época, el matrimonio entre familiares era el pan de cada día, por lo que no les supuso mayor problema contraer matrimonio, tan bien como se llevaban, estuvieron encantados con la idea de poder estar juntos para siempre.

A la tierna edad de quince años, hay quien no sabe interpretar correctamente es constante revoloteo en el estómago, los estremecimientos, el erizamiento de la piel, los escalofríos, los suspiros… Hay quien los ve como algo natural, provocado por un cariño infinito, por una amistad eterna. Pero no se trata más que de eso, de interpretaciones, porque Alec estaba equivocado. Y es que, tras siglos de madurez mental, comprendió que jamás había podido ver a Jane como una simple hermana.

Sabía que no había persona (o vampiro, monstruo, ser… Lo que fuera) que lo comprendiera mejor que Jane; que jamás encontraría alguien que le ofreciera la misma conexión mental y física que tenía con su gemela, ni la misma complicidad, ni la compenetración, ni la conexión. Dios, si el corazón no se le hubiera detenido aquel fatídico día que fueron salvados de la hoguera, a Alec todavía le darían vuelcos al corazón cada vez que ve a su gemela.

Suspiró. Colocó los codos en las rodillas, su cabeza en sus manos y cerró fuerte los ojos.

Había arrastrado a Jane a un destino que no se merecía. Se sentía tan culpable de que tuvieran que estar a merced de los Vulturi, de que ella tuviera que estar "prisionera", que no fuera libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin tener a Aro sobre ella en cuanto se alejaba más de lo debido. Ojalá, hubiera podido salvar a Jane, ojalá…

- Incluso siendo tan poderoso como eres, sientes impotencia – murmuró una voz a espaldas a Alec, una voz que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte -. Es algo contradictorio, ¿no crees?

Jane se sentó a su lado, contra el árbol. Increíble la cantidad de dolor que había albergado Alec en su interior, tanto, que lo había distraído lo suficiente como para no oír a Jane llegar hasta allí.

- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? – preguntó tratando de recomponer su rostro.

Su pregunta resultó algo estúpida, él ya sabía cómo lo había encontrado. Como siempre, incluso cuando jugaban al escondite siendo humanos.

- Sé que siempre vienes aquí por estas fechas. Sé qué piensas y sé cómo te sientes. Parece mentira que dudes de nuestra conexión…

- Jane… - sollozaría Alec si hubiera podido llorar, si sus lágrimas no se hubieran extinguido en el mismo momento en el que su corazón se apagó.

- Escucha – se colocó frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos, fortaleciendo sus palabras, aumentando la conexión, aturdiendo a Alec -. No quiero que jamás vuelvas a sentirte culpable por no haberme podido salvar la vida, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora soy más feliz que nunca…

- ¿Por qué?

Alec enarcó una ceja al verla vacilar, Jane apartó la mirada, entre aturdida y ruborizada. Su gemela, siempre tan directa, tan sincera, sin pelos en la lengua, con valentía, afrontando las cosas… Y ahora, tenía vergüenza.

- ¿Recuerdas qué te dije cuando mamá y papá nos obligaron a casarnos?

- Claro, dijiste que no estaría tan mal eso de ser matrimonio, porque…

- ¿Por qué? - insistió.

- Porque así podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

Sus rostros se iluminaron.

- ¿Es que no lo ves, Alec? Ahora estamos juntos, y esta vez será para siempre.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, Alec se lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de acariciar la mejilla de Jane y acercarla a sí mismo para besar sus labios con ternura. Pero, teniendo en cuenta su conexión, para aquel entonces el vampiro ya había podido descubrir el verdadero significado de las palabras de su gemela.

Quería que estuvieran _juntos_, para siempre. Para sentir la presencia el uno del otro cerca, tanto como fuera posible. Para descubrir cosas juntos, para investigar, para amarse, para besarse, para hacerse el amor.

Un objetivo que ambos compartían, como tantas otras cosas.

Y aquella noche de verano, tal vez el aniversario del día en el que fueron convertidos en esos seres aterradores que quieren hacernos creer que son los vampiros. Esa noche, no sólo sus cuerpos se entrelazaron para dar paso a la mejor de todas sus experiencias, sino que sus almas quedaron eternamente ligadas la una a la otra, aquella noche de verano, bajo el árbol que pasaba a convertirse en _su_ árbol, Jane y Alec se unieron en cuerpo y alma. Convirtiéndose en _almas gemelas_.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un Alec/Jane. Adoro esta pareja, me parecen increíbles, sobretodo Alec (L)

Supongo que este fic ha salido de la inspiración lenta y algo nostálgica de estos últimos días. Sé que, en realidad, no tiene mayor misterio este oneshoot (ya que básicamente me centro en los sentimientos de Alec, la impotencia, el amor hacia su hermana...), pero a mí personalmente me gusta.

Así que, no sé. Quiero opiniones :)

Un beso!


End file.
